A Different Kind of Present
by AllTheShips8
Summary: Gender-bend female Natsu and male Lucy. It's male Lucy's birthday, and female Natsu takes charge in an unexpected way. Lemon. Warning: Kink.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Present

Gender-bend NaLu

Female Natsu = Natsumi (dom)

Male Lucy = Luke (sub)

Male Levy = Levi (mentioned)

Tomorrow was Luke's birthday, and he was so excited he couldn't sleep. So, after dinner, a shower, and some writing, he decided to relax in bed with a book Levi had recommended to him. Luke relaxed shirtless, in nothing but pajama pants, the spring air from his open window creating a warm breeze. Not long into the book, Luke had fallen asleep sitting up in bed. As he slept, a figure crept in through his window, hungrily eating up the sight of a mostly naked Luke, before setting to work.

Luke woke suddenly with the shock of something cold and wet being throw into his face, faintly hearing the Magnolia clock tower strike midnight; his birthday. Looking around, Luke realizes he was still on his bed, though his book was gone, and when he tried to move, found his hands tied behind his back. His legs were tied at opposite posts behind him, forcing him to be sitting on his feet, kneeling on the bed. At least he still had his pants. But what was going on?

At the sound of a single party streamer, Luke looked around his room, until his eyes found a figure dressed in a black tank-top and black pants, with a mask covering her eyes, and a bandana covering her hair. He was nervous, and when he tried to burn his restraints, found them to be a magical item that blocks the use of magic.

"What are you doing in my house?" Luke barked.

But the figure did not answer him, but instead waved her finger in a _no_ potion.

"Answer me right now!"

Again, the figure didn't answer him, but instead crawled up onto the bed with him. From the side of the bed the figure grabbed a black sleeping mask. Luke began to shake his head in an effort to keep the mask from covering his vision, but tied as he was the figure managed to secure it with little difficulty.

"Get off me! And let me go right now!" Luke demanded. "I swear when I get out of these you're going to be sorry-" but before he could finish his threat, something hard and round had been shoved into his mouth, and was being buckled behind his head.

 _What is this?_ Luke thought, tentatively touching the object with his tongue. _A ball gag? What in Mavis is going on?!_

Luke continued to struggle as the figure ran her hands down his chest. No, this felt wrong. He had a girlfriend! This was _not_ going to happen on his birthday! And he's a guy! Was he really letting a girl take advantage of him like this? Others thought he was too timid to be with the fiery Natsumi, and if he let this happen he might as well be proving their points! Struggling again, Luke tried to yell at the figure he could no longer see or feel, but the gag prevented anything more than a spitty gurgle. Luke sat, trying to figure out exactly where the figure was, but couldn't hear anything. However, after a moment, he felt his pants being ripped at his waist, all the way down his legs. Attempting to thrash about all he managed to do was hit his head against the back wall, his head now throbbing.

 _Ow. Okay, violently thrashing is a bad idea._

Feeling the bed sink beneath him he waited to feel what would happen. If he could keep his head clear, maybe he could figure out both a way out of this, and who this figure was. And what she wanted. The woman straddled his hips, and Luke sucked a sharp breath in through his nose when he felt her naked skin against his. Her lips began to kiss his exposed neck. Hot, open mouthed kisses right on the spots that drove him wild. His hips bucked what little they could under the woman, and she ran her hot tongue from his shoulder to his ear, where she gently blew her warm breath. It drove him wild, and couldn't figure out how this masked figure had known exactly what turned him on.

 _No! You have Natsumi! You can't cheat! Think of her!_

But all that managed to do was for Luke to picture a naked Natsumi riding him hard and fast. Which is what he had wanted for his birthday, not this! He felt her hands begin to roam his body, and when she roughly bit into his shoulder, he bucked again. Damn did that feel good. Luke felt the figure begin to kiss her way down his body toward his manhood, and he tried to squirm once more. But it was useless, as she pushed on his chest with one hand to keep him in place, and began to pump his member with the other. The firm grasp gently pumping him was driving Luke wild, but he had to stay strong. He had to resist.

And he wanted to, but his body began to pump blood toward his penis, betraying his thoughts. Once his member was hard, he felt something warm being slid over his penis. It was warm, as if it had just been heated, and gently began to vibrate.

 _Did she just put a cock ring on me?!_ Luke yelled in his head, disbelieving. His thoughts left his mind however, when he felt her kiss the head of his penis. The vibrations of the cock ring added a new sensation he had never felt before as she took him into her mouth. A low throaty sound vibrated in Luke's mouth, but was muffled by the gag. He wanted out of this! But getting sucked off felt so good, he was conflicted. The added sensation of the vibrating cock ring had Luke reaching his limit in no time as he released his load into her mouth.

 _Oh, Mavis. Oh, Mavis, what have I done? Where's Natsumi when I need her?_

Luke felt the cock ring be removed from his member, and it felt oddly dissatisfying to have it gone. He heard the woman open the door to his bathroom.

 _Is she using my mouthwash?_ Luke thought as he heard her gargle and then spit. Hearing his bathroom door close he prepared for her to come back.

He felt something brush against his nipples, and he instantly became rigid. It was cold, and felt like wood, but what latched onto his nipple was a hot mouth. Her tongue circled around his left nipple as she brushed the object over his right, before clasping it onto him.

 _Ow!_ He protested internally as he released a pained groan from his throat.

Her mouth released him and she clamped another onto his erect left nipple. There was pain, and he wanted to shake them off, but her tongue licked his right nipple, and a jolt shot through him. He wasn't sure if he like it or not, but the feeling wasn't bad. Luke felt the figure moving around the bed to be behind him, and roughly pushed him so that he fell face-first into his comforter. The figure leaned against him, snaking her arms around his front to flick the objects hanging from his nipples. This time, there was no pain, but an odd pleasure that had blood flowing back to his penis. Her hand began to pump his sensitive member once more, and again he felt a hot ring being slid down his member, though this one did not vibrate constantly like the last, this one did harder pulses every few seconds.

Luke felt the figure position his body so his backend stuck a little further in the air. He was confused as he felt the figure once more reach around him, but this time fastened something completely around his penis. He heard a small motor start, and then a sucking motion on his member. It felt as if his member was being milked, but it was such an intense feeling he wanted more as it alternated pulses with the cock ring.

 _Oh, Mavis this feels amazing_. He momentarily forgot all about Natsumi, but it wasn't for long. _Natsumi, forgive. I'm powerless here_.

Beneath the blindfold Luke's eyes went wide when he felt the figure spread his cheeks and a cold, sticky substance touch his anus. Luke began to thrash and shake his head as he felt a small, round object begin to probe at his entrance. But it didn't enter, the figure instead running the length of the object between his cheeks. He could feel the tip of the object was small and round, followed by increasingly larger, round objects. Luke knew what this was, but couldn't fight as another pump from the object around his penis had him groaning, even as the first anal bead was inserted. Luke's body tightened up as the foreign object began to move at the hands of the woman behind him. Once Luke began to relax, the woman inserted another, and then another. Luke groaned, the objects being pulled slightly as if they were to be removed, but never being allowed to exit. All these stimuli were beginning to edge Luke closer and closer to his finish, confused as he was about what was happening to him. It wasn't long before he completely submitted to the woman, as she slipped another two anal beads into him. Luke struggled with his hands, wanting to grasp anything as he neared his release. The figure began to remove the beads, one at a time, slowly, and as the last was removed with a _pop_ Luke came into the object around his member.

 _What did I just do? Why did I enjoy that? What am I going to tell Natsumi?_

The figure forced Luke to sit back up as she removed the pump and the cock ring. He felt her hands reach around him, but didn't fight as he felt her begin to remove the ball gag. Once it was out, he let into her, slightly out of breath.

"What do you think you're doing? I have a girlfriend! You can't just do this! Let me go right now!" However, he stopped struggling when the blindfold was removed. "N-natsumi?!"

There, before his eyes, was his girlfriend, naked with her rose hair in a wild mess. "Happy birthday, Luke!"

"Natsumi! What did you just do to me?" Luke asked, bewildered.

She smiled at him as she removed the clothes pins from his nipples, "Duh! I gave you your birthday present! Thought we could mix it up! Not knowing what happens to you is supposed to be very sexy!"

"Where on earth land did you learn that?" Luke demanded, his body tingling all over from the assault on his senses.

Natsumi smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Well, uh…"

"It was that iron dragon slayer, wasn't it?"

Natsumi nodded. "Yah! She said her and Levi do this kind of stuff all the time! She once did this for Levi on his birthday and it went great!"

Luke smirked, "Natsumi, untie me."

Natsumi cocked her head sideways, but began to untie his feet anyway. "Why?"

Once untied completely, Luke pinned her down, holding up the ball gag. "It's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Present (Part Two)

Final

Female Natsu = Natsumi (sub)

Male Lucy = Luke (dom)

Male Virgo = Vaughan

Female Laxus = Lexus (mentioned)

Natsumi's eyes widened as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Now, wait! Hold on Luke!"

A devilish glint flashed in Luke's eyes as he looked down at the petit Natsumi. "But, baby, it's my birthday."

Natsumi appeared to struggle with herself for a moment, and Luke waited. Of course, he would back off if she was adamant about not going through with it. However, he knew that his girlfriend liked to try any and all things in the bedroom, so he had little doubt that she would deny his request. Finally, she nodded.

"Great. Now, relax," Luke instructed, making sure Natsumi was comfortable as he tied her hands above the bed. Luke stood from the bed, looking down at her as she tested her restraints. "Ready?" he asked, and waited for her to agree before he fastened the ball gag around her head, and tying the blindfold over her eyes. Looking at her in such a state was new for Luke, and he chuckled. She was adorable, but clearly uncomfortable with not being the one in control for once. Luke searched around for his magic headphones; much like those of Lexus. "Here, I'm just going to play you some music while I run an errand," he told her, smirking as she struggled before he turned on the music to a level she wouldn't be able to hear what was going on in the room.

Satisfied, Luke threw on his bathrobe, found his keys, and stepped out of his apartment. "Open! Gate of the bachelor! Vaughan!"

A young man with pink hair in a butler's uniform appeared before him, bowing at the waist, "What can I do for you, Prince?"

Luke smiled, "I need you to go to Natsumi's place, and retrieve the box under her bed that says "Secret do not enter." And be extra careful not to wake Happy, I don't want her interrupting."

"As you wish." And he was gone, tunneling under the ground. Luke didn't have to wait too long, as soon the young man was back, holding the cardboard box he had requested. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes! Thank you, Vaughan! You can go back now," Luke said, waiving the gate key.

"Until next time," Vaughan replied, bowing as he disappeared.

Luke got a wicked grin as he walked back up to his bedroom. Natsumi was still struggling with her binds, and trying to shake the headphones off. Luke chuckled, opening the box on his side table near his bed, his eyes widening.

"Wow, Natsumi, you've grown your collection quite a bit," he commented, though he knew she could not hear him. "Where should I start?"

Lifting a vibrating egg and some sex tape, Luke taped the device above Natsumi's clitoris. Her body jumped when she felt him touch her, obviously having been unaware he had returned. When Luke turned the device on, the gentle hum of the vibrations filling the silent room, she groaned around the gag.

Luke left his room for a moment, fetching a bowl of ice cubes from his kitchen, before returning. He removed the headphones from her, and gently whispered into her ear. "Ready to have some fun?" Picking up an ice cube, he wet it with his own mouth first. Gently, he placed the square cube over one of her nipples, smirking as she arched her back and let out a strangled cry from behind the gag.

Natsumi was surprised when she felt something cold, wet, and hard touch her nipple. She knew it was an ice cube once she felt it begin to melt against her warm skin. Her nipple became erect to the point it was almost painful, and was extra sensitive thanks to the ice. Her chest was small, but sensitive, and she was already reaching her breaking point as she twisted in a weird sense of pleasure. She let out an audible sigh from her nose once the ice cube had finally melted, only to try and let out a surprised squeal when the same treatment was given to the other breast. It's not that she couldn't feel when things were cold, but rather her body temperature would keep her warm despite feeling cold. She would always thank the fire in her belly for that, but in this case, it just meant that Luke could continue to melt ice on her all he wanted without her body acclimating to the cold.

Natsumi tried to moan, the sound coming out as nothing more than a wet gurgle around the gag as she felt Luke's warm mouth clasp over one of her nipples. She definitely enjoyed the heat far more than the cold.

"Hmm, this won't do," she heard Luke say, before she felt the ball gag being removed. She shivered when she felt his warm breath whisper against her ear, "I want to hear every sound you make for me tonight."

"Luke, untie me. I want to touch you," Natsumi said, pulling at her bindings, still unhappy that she could not see him.

"Not yet," Luke told her. "I'm not done playing with you yet."

Natsumi sucked in a breath when she felt an ice cube run from between her breasts and down her stomach. Luke let the ice cube sit and melt on her bellybutton, the excess water running down her sides and onto the bed.

"Luke! Wait!" Natsumi called, bucking her hips when she felt an ice cube run on her inner thighs. "Nng!" She felt Luke glide the ice cube between her southern lips. The added sensation, plus the small vibrator taped above her clitoris had her shaking on the bed. "Luke, I-! Mmn!"

Luke chucked, and when the ice cube quickly melted, she felt him place another at her entrance. "You what, Natsumi?"

"!" She gasped when she felt him insert an ice cube into her sex, then another, and another.

"I wonder how many you can fit?" Luke wondered aloud, inserting two more. "They seem to be melting pretty quick in there; water is getting all over the bed!"

Natsumi let out a low moan as she felt the cold ice melting inside of her most sensitive area, the melted ice running out of her and the cold water dripping over her anus. She could feel herself nearing her edge, and her breaths began to come in pants as she lifted her hips from the bed.

"Luke, I can't take anymore!"

"Oh? I think you can get a few more in there."

She felt another four ice cubes enter her, filling her completely. Then, as Luke began to run a final ice cube over her entrance, she came. Letting out a throaty scream she bucked her hips from the bed. Not being able to see anything that was happening did seem to make her orgasm more intense. Finally, as she was coming down from her high, panting, Luke removed the egg vibrator from her.

"Luke," she panted, "let me see you. Let me touch you."

"Not yet. It's my birthday, and I'm not done playing with my present."

"What?" Natsumi asked, shocked. He, wasn't done with her?

"Hmm, I bet we can get one more out of you before I let you go," he told her, and she heard some shuffling around.

"What's that?" she asked, turning her head toward the sound even though she could not see what it was.

"Oh, this? I had Vaughan go get your secret box."

"!"

Luke chuckled at her surprised expression. "I know you experiment with yourself when you're alone, Natsumi. That was something I figured out right at the beginning of our relationship. Ah, this should do nicely."

"Ah!" Natsumi moaned as she felt weighted clamps pinch her nipples. But that wasn't all, as just a moment later she felt a slick substance touch her nipples. She moaned as Luke massaged the gel on her breasts and nipples. After a few seconds, she felt the gel begin to warm, and everywhere the gel touched began to tingle. "Mm! Luke!" She arched her back as her breath quickened.

"Now, what about, down here?"

Natsumi could barely pay attention to his words as she felt the gel touch her clitoris, and the outside of her lips. She let out a startled cry when she felt Luke's finger enter her anus, and the warm tingling sensation began there as well.

"Luke!"

"Hmm?"

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he began to pump his finger in and out of her anus. It was a strange feeling, but she didn't dislike it. Soon, she felt his other hand begin to rub tight circles over her clitoris, and she could feel the warm liquid pooling inside of her once more. It felt like liquid lava getting ready to burst from within her stomach, and she loved it. This time, it didn't take long for her to reach her climax, screaming out Luke's name as the pressure released all at once.

Natsumi relaxed back onto the bed, panting. Luke smiled softly, taking in the sight of the woman tied to his bed. Her blindfold preventing her from seeing him, so he just sat on the bed, taking in the sight of his girlfriend. Her body was flushed, a faint pink covering her face and upper chest. Her sex was swollen from orgasm, her excitement slicking her thighs when she closed them. Leaning forward, Luke captured her lips in a slow, meaningful kiss. He kissed her as if he were trying to convey all his love to her. Slowly, he undid her blindfold, and then the restraints on her wrists.

"Luke," she whispered, running her hands over his chest.

"Still have some energy left? There's something I really wanted for my birthday," Luke told her, smiling down at her.

Natsumi smirked, "Oh, yah. You got a fire going in my belly."

Luke rolled them over, so that she sat straddling him. Of course, this was her favorite position, but Luke enjoyed his wild firecracker. Natsumi braced herself on his chest with one hand, the other guiding his member toward her sex. Slicking his head between her folds, she easily sank herself down onto him. The pair groaned at the feeling of their bodies connecting, and Natsumi began to move her hips. Leaning back, she braced her hands onto his thighs, rocking her hips forward as she rode him.

" _Oh, Mavis, Natsumi_ ," Luke groaned, his voice trembling with pleasure.

He used his right hand to hold her hip, helping her move and set a pace that would put them both over the edge in no time. His left hand reached up, pulling the chain that connected her two nipple clamps, giving them a gentle tug, causing a pleasured cry to rip through Natsumi's lips. He loved the sounds she made for him, and how she knew exactly what she wanted in the bedroom. Natsumi brought her right hand between them, vigorously rubbing her clitoris to try and reach her peak sooner.

"Natsumi, I'm cumming!" Luke warned her, even as he bucked his hips hard up into her. "Nng!"

"Ah!" Natsumi dug her nails into his thigh as she reached her peak moments after Luke. Her fingers slowed as she rode her orgasm out till the very end, collapsing onto Luke's chest with a sigh.

Luke rubbed her back, smiling to himself. He didn't mind that everybody thought he wasn't enough for her. She made him happy, and he knew he made her happy, and that's all that mattered.

"Happy birthday, Luke," Natsumi whispered against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her damp hair, the smell of sex thick in the air.

"I love you, Natsumi."

"I love you too."


End file.
